


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [19]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Bottom Hide, Dominant Kaneki, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eating Ghouls, Gay, Ken doesnt play about his boy, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Hundred Ways, Random Ghouls - Freeform, Savage Kaneki, Submissive Hide, Sweet, Violence, Walk Home, top Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Can I hold your hand?"





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

**19\. "Can I hold your hand?"**

* * *

Hide kept his head down as he walked down the street. He was stupid enough to make eye contact with the men lingering in the street watching him despite knowing he won't be hurt. Since Kaneki disappeared it seemed that the street he could walk down blindfold because one of the most dangerous street in the area. He wasn't worried though even ghoul in the area knew he was untouchable.

"Hey pretty boy! Where you going?" someone yelled breaking Hide from his inner thoughts.

Hide ignored it.

He pulled his scarf up higher moving down the street in a steady speed to not gather attention. Hide stiffen slightly as he heard the footsteps behind him moving closer. Hide glanced around but didn't see any signs of his protective ghoul but he didn't worry, he could handle a drunken idiot. 

"Pretty boy where you going!", the drunk yelled out again.

When Hide didn’t respond the drunken idiot made a sound of distaste moving quicker. Hide flinched as the man suddenly shot in front of him looking less drunk, and more dangerous. Hide's eyes widen as he caught sight of the red eyes and the hungry smile. Turning on his heel Hideo tried to turn away only to have his arm gripped tightly and not so gently dragged closer, and Hide hissed slightly at the sudden pain.

"I asked you a question pretty boy." the ghoul hissed.

"Don't do this, please." Hide whispered his eyes scanning the area.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy you. Beg some more." The ghoul hissed gripping Hide' shirt but the boy wasn't focused on him.

"I'm not begging for me." Hide muttered as he saw the dark brown and red eyes staring into his own behind the man.

* * *

Kaneki.

The ghoul froze following Hide's line of sight to the one eyed ghoul. Kaneki didn't bother looking annoyed for the least bit interested. His eyes locked with Hide as he closed them opening them to stare at Hide.

Hide got the order closing his eyes only hearing the screams of the unlucky ghoul.

* * *

When Hide opened his eyes again as the screaming died down. Kaneki stand in front of him with all black outfit still in perfect condition only the blood staining his lips which he licked away as he noticed Hide's staring.

Glancing around Hide noted that the ghoul was torn apart limb by limb and his internal organs laying in piles all around. His brown eyes found Kaneki, the halfbreed merely stared back. With a flick of the tails, they easily moved the ripped apart ghoul away from Hide's path.

* * *

The way back to Hide's apartment Kaneki slowed down to walk beside his best friend.

"Kaneki?"

Kaneki turned to face his human his mismatched eyes staring into the others identical ones.

Hide sighed knowing the ghoul wasn't going to talk, "Can I hold our hand?"

Kaneki didn't speak. Hide sighed dropping his head in embarrassment until a warm hand entwined with his own. Hide's head shot upwards as he found Kaneki staring at him with the same blank face. Looking towards their hands Hideo blushed as he squeezed Kaneki's a little and the half ghoul returned it.


End file.
